Adore Your True Color
by AzureFlameVirus
Summary: The Ketchum family siblings have a lot of problems. Red can't get away from his past, Gold it trying to figure out his feelings for Silver, and Black has a crush on the same guy as White. Will they learn to love others and themselves? RIVALSHIPPING


Pokémon: Adore Your True Color

**A/N: **

**Hello fellow poké fans, this is my first Pokémon fanfiction so do please be gentle as it is not entirely thought out to the very last detail, but at the very least I know what I want to deliver. This tale will be focusing on RedxBlue, GoldxSilver, and BlackxN, so basically rival pairings, but it will be mainly Black and N. The reason I have left the MCs from the other games out of the mix is because I have not played their games and do no feel comfortable using characters I feel I haven't identified with, I just don't have a feel for them. They're still here but the story doesn't focus on them and they aren't apart of the family because that's just one hell of a huge family. The females are here too so it's not like a gay men only universe or anything.**

**The school thing is cliché but I really wanted to do a family setting where the characters are still growing up but not in the strictly Pokéverse. If you have questions ask and I'll be happy to spoi- I mean answer them for you.**

**WARNING: This is a YAOI comic meaning there will be sex scenes every once in awhile, and there's mansterbating (yes MAN-sterbating), and cussing on occasion. There will also be GL and HL so love to all from all and unicorns and rainbows and all that fantasy gone wild BS. Gangs, violence, alcohol, and other bad influences may also pop in every few chapters or so to bring a little bit of spice to your wine. Of course these are all in much later chapters (or are they) and you can expect the first few chapters after this to be very light and mild and then I'll slap you with a magikarp to see if you're paying any attention. This piece of hot gay manfiction may also contain angst, abuse, clichés, and other emotastic shit eventually. So just in general if you see something your mother and her mother would not approve of don't be surprised and I totally warned you, used big letters and everything. If you feel you will be offended, disgusted, or nauseous eventually or already feel any of these things leave now or forever hold your cupcake, never able to eat it's sugary goodness, watching as it slowly grows stale, moldy, and gross.**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters, but I did buy the games, some of the movies, the trading cards, some plushies, the strategy guides, and a Pokédex, so that's like something at least (right? No, not really…). Please support the official release if you haven't already.**

**Please enjoy! .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Pilot<p>

There she was, so round, gorgeous, and sweet, adorning sea green ornaments over her smooth and delectable chocolate smeared frame. She looked so lonely there all by herself watching her friends leave one by one until she was the only morsel left. She was by far the finest cupcake Black had ever seen, and he wanted her. Bad. He licked his lips longingly staring with his brimming gaze on her freshly baked form, scanning it for imperfections and finding not a single one. She was perfect, a masterpiece of baking artistry.

Red giggled at the obscene display of desire his youngest brother was showing over a simple dessert in the bakery display case. "If you really want it that badly you can have it my treat, just promise you won't eat it before dinner and spoil your appetite."

Black turned his head catching some drool at the edge of his lips with his tongue, "Really Red, you mean it, it doesn't cost too much for you?" the youngest Ketchum could just imagine the mint frosting creating a cool wave of anticipation to crawl up his spine.

"Of course not, besides, tomorrow is your first day of high school. I don't want you to stay up all night, mourning over the loss of an experience. Remember when we went to Unova Amusement Park one year and you couldn't go because you got sick? Nobody slept for the next few nights because of the wailing coming from your room." Red tugged on the tip of his cap, pulling it tighter around his head.

The younger Ketchum changed moods faster than he could count to two, and he could count to two pretty fast. He practically growled at his eldest sibling, "I was four."

"Actually you were seven, but seriously who's keeping track, it's not the biggest dirt I have on you," Red easily shrugged off the daggers he was receiving from his brother's eyes and entered the pastry shop, grinning from ear to ear.

"Obviously you're keeping track," the irritable teen grumbled stomping in too with his hands in his pockets, his mood instantly lifting as he watched the cupcake carefully being placed into a protective box along with five others that his brother picked out for the rest of the family, save himself since Red didn't have a sweet tooth like everyone else.

The snow chocolate storm was definitely for White since she had a penchant for any form of the not really chocolate white chocolate substance. The super double chocolate supreme devil's cake was for Gold, who could eat all the sugar in the world if he truly got the chance. And last but not least the red velvet was chosen for Ruby, mom number one, the blueberry muffin for Sapphire, mom number two, and the pistachio flower for Emerald, mom number three.

"Oh, Red, honey you shouldn't have. You spoil us!" Ruby declared upon her sons' return, grabbing and kissing them both on each cheek.

"I wanted to, tomorrow's the first day of high school for Black and it's going to be Gold's last year. Today's a special day," Red handed the box of cupcakes to his blue donning mother.

"More like the last year of prison," Gold grumbled from the couch as he continued to focus on Assassin's Creed Revelations as though it were more important than breathing, and to Gold it was.

"Black be a dear a take these to the fridge for your poor, sweet, tired mothers. We don't want them to dry out on the counter" Sapphire planted her lips on her youngest baby's forehead before giving him the box of pastries.

"I hope that Black didn't gull you into buying these treats by being too cute to resist again," Emerald hugged her eldest child who had grown to be much taller than her.

"No, he didn't, but I can't say his longing look of desperation didn't help me decide," Red rubbed the back of his neck, a shy grin hovering on his lips.

"I wasn't desperate!" Black blurted, a blush of embarrassment passing over his face. "And I'm not cute mom!"

"Oh but you are just too cute. You are our baby after all," Ruby practically grabbed her youngest in a vice grip just as he was leaving the kitchen and it wasn't long before her sisters and Red joined in cuddling Black to death.

"Come on Gold, you're missing out on a family moment here," Red lifted his head toward Ethan, whose eyes could have just as easily been glued to the screen and he wouldn't care.

"Can't. Busy. Killing… Templars," Gold grunted between each word as he easily fended off several attackers in game. Ezio was one badass assassin in the hands of the light deprived teen.

"Hwp mw!" A voice sounded from the group of gathered bodies. That was most likely Hilbert yelling "help me!" but its hard say.

An abundance of steps sounded on the stairs as the only daughter of the family came flying down with a grin on her face, "Black! Red! You'r- oh are we crushing Blacky again? Let me join," White joined in on the group hug for a few seconds before everyone released the youngest from their clutches.

Black took a few great exaggerated breaths as he leaned against the wall, "You all are evil, hug obsessed, monsters. You know that?" He looked them over with empty fury.

"It's only because you're the youngest," White chimed.

"You're only older by two minutes. TWO! That hardly counts as older," Black protested.

"Oh but my dear twin brother that's what makes all the difference," she patted his back lovingly with a smile. "Tomorrow will be our first day in hell, I mean high school. How about cheering up a little?"

"The way Gold talks about it, it sounds like its hell," Black moaned.

"That's because Gold hates loud voices, working, and moving and school requires you to experience all of those things. We should be fine if we follow Red's lead, be nice to everyone and don't try the tough guy act, though that does seem to work for Ethan," White counseled her little brother.

"I'm not trying to be anything," Gold grumbled, "I just don't want to talk to people. Is that so wrong?"

"You would get into fights with Silver almost every week," Hilda chided.

"That was all him not me. It's not my fault I'm better at everything than him, he just needs to accept his name for what it is… second best. I never threw a punch he just likes to get up in my business like a fucking stalker." Gold paused the game for a moment and turned to face his siblings. "Now that I think about it this is the first summer since I've encounter the guy that I haven't seen him once. If I'm lucky maybe he moved… or died."

"Ethan, that's a terrible thing to say about your friend," Sapphire exclaimed as she entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"He's not my friend mom he's just some kid who has an inferiority complex and great jealousy of me. He needs to grow up and find something more important to occupy his time like a job or a life. What's so great about winning anyway?" Gold never cared much for competitions. Since he just always came out on top he never could understand what those who wanted to win felt like. It's because he always wins first place that everyone calls him Gold, that and he gambles a lot but that is a story for another time.

Ruby sighed she knew the answer to this question. "It's because sometimes people just need a reason to feel good about themselves, because not everyone is born fortunate like some are. While some people are talented others work hard to catch up to them. If they don't surpass their own limits and the limits of others they feel as though they haven't accomplished anything at all. That's why they want to win, because once they've surpassed the talent then they know they've finally accomplished something."

"And plus boasting about it with your friends is fun too right Ruby?" Emerald mused with a knowing smirk upon her lips.

Her sister turned scarlet, "So what if I bragged a bit? I won. I had the right to do so."

"Yeah and then the girl who got second place ran home crying because she wanted to be the very best that no one ever was. The point is Gold is right, winning isn't everything." Emerald patted her sister on the shoulder and received a childish pout from Ruby. Sapphire giggled at her siblings' display.

Gold returned his attention to the television screen and unpaused the game mumbling about how he already knew everything his mothers had pointed out and how pointless their squabbling was. Right now their lectures didn't mean anything. The only thing that mattered was reaching the next check point with Ezio. Yes, that is the only thing that ever mattered.

* * *

><p>Most people find it strange when they learn that the Ketchum children have three mothers. They are identical triplet sisters who fell in love with, and agreed to share, the same man a successful scientist, athlete, and musician. They are practically the same person, going shopping all the time, gossiping about the latest soap operas on TV, and doting over their children like they are cats or something. Though they are identical with their brown hair and eyes the mothers can easily be identified by what they wear.<p>

Ruby, true to her name, likes to wear red and any shade of pink she can lay her hands on. Known for being more athletic than her sisters she is usually seen wearing her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes and in track suits ready to lose the extra weight she claims to have. Her Blaziken, Blaze, is always ready to exercise right at her side.

Sapphire is always in blue dresses, with accents of gold and yellow. She is known for having a talent for the arts, sometimes redecorating around the house when no one is looking, passing her time painting pictures or taking them with her fancy camera, using her Swampert, Merk, as a chair.

Then there's Emerald who wears every form of green imaginable, and is considered the wisest of the three sisters and the best cook. She's always nose deep in the latest bestsellers or creating her own cooking recipes asking her Sceptile, Rex, for his opinions.

One alone would make the perfect trophy wife but their father managed to bag all three. The only explanation was that he must have been an incredibly talented, hot, player back in his day, or at least in Black's mind that was the only explanation. He never could remember his father, not really. There were bits and pieces of memories there but nothing really that Black could call substantial. About nine years prior his father had disappeared from the face of the planet, and he was only six. His father wasn't home much before that anyway so to him not much was really lost.

From time to time he would wonder what his dad was really like and if he was anything like him. Black always imagines that their dad had a bit of all of his siblings blended into one cohesive mix. Red's kind and thoughtful demeanor, Gold's skills and intellect, White's humor and passion for everything. But what about Black? He really couldn't think of anything that he might have inherited from his father. From what he could tell Black was the teenage male embodiment of his mothers, and that sometimes scared him a bit. He loved his mothers dearly but he couldn't imagine growing up and becoming a trophy husband, the very thought sent chills up his spinal column. Yet he just couldn't think about any of his traits that weren't inherited from his mothers besides he dislike of shopping. Could that be the trait he inherited from his dad, anti-shopaholic?

Even the fact that he was a twin seemed to be inherited from his mothers' side. Black wasn't like his siblings, he wasn't special in anyway in fact he was the very opposite of special in his eyes. Red was probably the best brother or even person on the face of the planet, Gold never lost at anything and practically bled money, and White could befriend even the most hostile homicidal nut job that the happy house could produce and not get stabbed. Black could do nothing to compare to them, he was the baby, the dull unbelievably unremarkable baby.

There was only the one thing that made him stand out but really only as a freak. Black wasn't born with a union pokémon. When people are born in the hospital they are born with a special link to a Pokémon that is soon hatched in the adjacent pokémon center. The two share a bond that connects them for life, they grow together, and eventually usually die together. However that wasn't the case for Black. Only one pokémon was hatched that had a link that was either meant for him or sister, but in the end it was determined the pokémon was for his sister and that his union egg was stillborn and never hatched. So instead White offered to share her snivey, Grey, with him. At times the arrangement works, he even seems to prefer Black at times, but in the end the creature shared its union with his sister and not him.

Sometimes he wonders what his egg would have hatched into, but not for long, the thought that his pokémon never even got to open its eyes and breathe for the first time could sometimes bring him to tears. Black always liked all pokémon, enjoyed their company. He often played with his mothers' and siblings' pocket monsters since he had none to call his own and they all enjoyed his company in return. Even wild Pokémon would sometimes come to play with him or he would befriend the local strays. Black may not be able to see it but he has a great talent of his own. One day perhaps, but it's better to not get your hopes up, the boy's pretty dense after all.

Black rolled over in his bed again and again his thoughts darting between several common personal topics. White's smugleaf, curled around his ankles, curiously staring up at him. He heard that people and their unioned pokémon could read each other's minds or something but he wasn't sure if that was case or if White was screwing with him. Yet another thing he was left out of.

The young brunette sighed, leaning forward to pat the juvenile creature on the head, and checking his phone for messages. He had exactly three, one from Cheren and the other two were from Bianca. The three of them were the best of buds, ever since middle school. It was Black who had brought them all together, whether he acknowledged it or not.

He decided to check Cheren's message first.

_4:37pm Cheren_

_Bianca wants to know if we want to go with her to the movies next weekend. Tell her we already have plans to go to arcade. She won't take my word for it._

_4:38pm Bianca_

_WANT TO GO THE MOVIES SATURDAY? I PROMISE IT'S MY TREAT! :P_

_4:40pm Bianca_

_AND BEFORE I FORGET WE ARE WATCHING THE KISS ACROSS A THOUSAND LIVES. YOU'LL LOVE IT!_

Black had actually been looking forward to watching the romance slash sci-fi chick flick, he watched such things all the time with his mothers. On the other hand Cheren loathed them with a passion that seemed almost like he was in denial. He had to secretly like them, there was just no way anyone could hate a good space romance flick. Black chose to go against his male friend's wishes, sending him a short apology before replying to Bianca's text.

Within seconds of hitting the send button on his second message his phone began to jingle to a popular tune and vibrate as the incoming call from Cheren was being notified on the tiny digital screen. Black expected what was coming, a huge speech on how his taste in movies disgraced the entire male population and his willingness to put another male through such torture was just pure cruelty on his part, but even though he was expecting it he decided to answer the phone either way.

Black clicked the green phone icon and held the phone about arms length away from his ear anticipating the earful to come.

* * *

><p>Gold was kicked off the television so that his mothers could watch their favorite shows on the big flat screen. The teenager reluctantly stopped his quest to hunt for Altair's memories for the moment and sauntered off into the recesses of his own room. He sat there staring blankly at the wall waiting for the Assassin's Creed buzz to die down but it just wasn't going away, he was way too excited and really needed to expend his pent up energy.<p>

Ethan got up and grabbed three magazines from his stash, one was gamers' weekly, another a gambling lovers' rag, and the final one was straight out hot barely clothed girls in cosplay. If one didn't do the job one of the others usually would. He started out light and picked up the cosplay magazine, it wasn't so much the girl that turned him on but the people they were trying to be. Whenever he imagined saving the real life princess Zelda from Ganondorf as the epic hero Link he felt a spark go off inside.

After a minute of flipping through the mag he found that was he was not turned on at all and went for the gamers' weekly. Surely a critique on the latest action game would bring him the satisfaction he needed but alas this too proved to be a failure. The gambling magazine was his last and final hope, if this couldn't set the mood, nothing would.

Grumbling in frustration Gold threw the magazines to the floor. Nothing, not even a little spark, this wasn't right, something had to be wrong. If these didn't help then what possibly could? There was nothing on the planet he enjoyed more than gambling and videogames except… He had an epiphany. Yes, that could work, it had to.

Slowly Gold pulled off his gloves and reached his right hand down into his pants grabbing his own member. He gently stroked it as his new idea flooded his mind, it was pure genius on his part, but he expected nothing less. He grew hard and let out a small grown as he continued to pleasure himself with his hand. Eventually he found he needed both hands for the job for he had grown more needy and hot, turning red as he groaned.

Soon he found the relief he was looking for and collapsed on his bed flushed. Gold had never felt so intense before while masturbating. It had to be his new motivation it was simply what he needed to get the job done and more. He should have thought of it sooner but he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed it until he had spent a great deal of time deprived of it. Yes, the thing he thought of as pleasured himself was in fact Silver in a cosplay of Ezio's new lady redhead friend.

Gold missed teasing the ridiculous and hot tempered boy, no matter how annoying and idiotic he was. He admittedly enjoyed few things in this world or people for that matter and normally he would have ignored someone like Silver all together, but something about the redhead just made the teen feel… he wasn't sure what it was actually. He wouldn't call it love, happiness, or anything as outrageous as those emotions but Gold was sure that Silver meant something to him.

He would figure it out soon, he did have a higher intellect than the majority of adolescents his age, but it would take a few tests. Gold had already formed a hypothesis and had drawn up a few ideas to test his theory, and he could even start tomorrow, that is if Silver still attended New Bark high or not. The question Ethan really wanted to answer was could he have a homosexual attraction to Silver. Gold had no problems with this possibility his older brother after all had held a relationship with the neighbor across the street since the two were in middle school. Black had no idea being the dense and over pampered baby brother, but White and Gold knew, anyone with two eyes could tell, except Black of course.

Yes, Gold would test his curiosity tomorrow after a night's rest. He smiled as he pulled off the rest of his clothes and dipped under the covers. For once he was actually looking forward to the first day of school.

* * *

><p>"I'm sleeping over at Blue's tonight," Red announced, stuffing his house keys into his pocket and slipping on his favorite red and white coat.<p>

"Ok dear. Tell him we said hi and that he should really come over more often," Sapphire replied smiling back at her eldest son before he left.

Red half walked half sprinted to the other side of the street where a large three story house sat opposite of his. Without even knocking or ringing the doorbell the young adult male strolled inside the foyer instantly homing in on his boyfriend who sat oblivious to everything watching TV on the couch. Red smiled and quietly approached the other man leaning down close to the brunette's head and then slowly licking the other's ear. Blue practically flew off the couch looking back at his perverted assailant.

"Aghh! Red, don't do that!" Blue practically squeaked, blushing as he cupped his left ear. Red just giggled in response to the other's overdramatic response and quickly made his way around the sofa, wrapping his arms around Blue's back and resting his head on his right shoulder.

The two just stood there, rocking side to side to a silent song, enjoying each other's warmth and company. Blue was hypnotized completely as he went along with the movement, leaning into the nook of Red's neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Almost every evening that Red had gone to 'sleep over' at Blue's house for the past six or seven years, had started out near the same way, with Red turning Blue into jell-o without even breaking a sweat, some might even call it romantic. Blue sure as hell did.

Eventually things would start to heat up. It would start out with playful nuzzling, a few brief pecks at each other's flesh until they finally connected their lips. After that the pace would pickup and hands would start flying everywhere from pulling at hair to groping one another's asses. Pecks would transform into hungry and sloppy make out sessions, save for the breaks they took to breathe and gaze into glazed over eyes, before smashing their lips together again.

With time the two would usually have made their way to the top of the stairs and into Blue's room while still managing to continue to greedily grasp at each other's bodies, begging for the other's clothes to magically teleport onto the floor. Sometimes they wouldn't make it that far before they stripped down and those were the times they would settle to do it on the couch, the kitchen counter, or wherever else in the house they may just so happen to be when the clothes come flying off. Today was one of those days where they actually got up the stairs somehow banging against the wall all the way up as they attempted to eat each other.

Blue leaned back onto his bed as Red crawled on top of him the brunette's shirt already sprawled on the floor as the other managed to pull off his coat and still lock lips. Red pulled away briefly to tug off his shirt giving Blue a fantastic view of his abs. The brunette couldn't resist leaning forward and licking the lean flesh with his pinkish tongue and reaching up to fondle his perky nibbles. Red moaned as Blue travelled across his chest running his own hands threw spiky tresses of light brown hair.

The brunette head lowered to the hem Red's jeans and he skillfully undid them, as he had done many times before, pulling out the long and hard rod. He carefully sucked at the head flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit as the other groaned in pleasure. Red began to thrust his hips up and down slowly, forcing Blue to take more of him into his mouth, while being cautious as to not choke his lover. The brunette worked on the rod, sometimes taking in its full length, massaging it with his tongue and lips, the moisture and warmth bringing Red close to needing release. Red made one final thrust and arched his back as he came inside Blue's mouth, who swallowed up the cum with ease.

The brunette pulled away from his lovers cock and leaned back on his bed. The other crawled over him pulling off their pants and underwear, before bringing their lips together again. They laced their finger together above their heads and let their naked bodies make full contact. Blue began to moan as Red rubbed himself against him with his dick once again beginning to grow hard.

Red lifted the others legs to spread them apart bringing his head down and licking the exposed hole. He probed the opening with his tongue receiving heated gasps from his lover in response. Once he had decided there was enough saliva Red pulled away before placing a finger inside and moving it around to stretch it open. Blue arched as Red poked at his sensitive spot and caused him grinned in satisfaction before another finger was placed in the hole. He leaned over and kissed his teary eyed companion as he widened the hole enough for a third finger.

Blue felt empty when the fingers left his entrance but he knew that this just meant something else was going in instead. Red positioned the tip of his member at his lover's entrance and gently slid inside. Both shook with ecstasy in response before the dominant started to thrust slowly, penetrating deeper and deeper each time.

They both preferred it slow. Sure it was agonizing torture how it kept them on edge, but it also felt all the more intimate and less like they were just really horny. Sometimes they would go fast, sometimes hard, but that was only to make things different every once in awhile, even though they could never get tired of their favorite masochistic and deliberate nights.

They both moaned as hips moved to gain better angles. Each time Red hit Blue's prostate with incredible accuracy. Soon they were both close to an orgasm, they were flushed, sweaty, and just about to cum. Red leaned down and kissed his lover before completing his final thrust, Blue arched into him, and they moaned into each other's mouths with heated passion.

When it was done Red collapsed onto the mattress next to Blue as they both took the time to cool down. After moments of silence the two looked at each other staring into the one another's eyes, lacing their fingers together again, and shared one last goodnight kiss before holding one another and drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all of them. Black and White would be going to high school for the first time, Gold would be starting his last year, and Red would have work all day. That's at least what was expected to happen tomorrow, but what the next day would hold for the Ketchum family was so much more than that. Starting on that day their true colors would begin to shine, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Adore Your True Colors! Was it good? Was it bad? Where do I need to improve? Any questions? This is my first full on sex scene actually so I hope its ok. Any tips would be appreciated. **

**Next chapter you will get to meet rivals Silver and N, as well as the MCs from the other games. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are NOT the same from the TV Show/Games but rather just their moms given those names for the sake of color consistency.**

**Please comment! **


End file.
